Let The Right One In
by noideagirl
Summary: Song fic to Morrissey's 'Let The Right One Slip In'. Oneshot, Lily and James.


Disclaimer: The characters are J. K. Rowlings, and the song is Morrisseys.

AN: I don't particularly like songfics, but I was lying in bed trying to sleep (and failing, no surprises there) and this popped into my head.

* * *

_Let the right one in _

_Let the old dreams die _

_Let the wrong ones go _

_They cannot _

_They cannot _

_They cannot do what you want them to do_

_Oh ... _

Lily was a romantic at heart. She'd spent years fantasizing about her 'one', about how they'd meet, whether she'd know at first sight or find out after years of friendship. She always hoped, nay - dreamed more like it, that she'd be friends with the guy for at least 3 years until suddenly, shockingly, she'd realise she was hopelessly in love with him and always had been. And she'd be fortunate enough that he felt the same way (but hadn't known how to tell her), and there'd be this horribly romantic moment when they spilled the beans to each other and then live happily ever after.

She constantly scrutinised her male friends, inspecting her feelings for them, their feelings for her, to see if they were the one.

Imagine her delight when her friend of 4 years; a Mr. Fabian Prewett, asked her timidly if she'd accompany him to Hogsmead. There was no question of her saying yes.

They began dating soon after.

By early 7th year it was easy to tell that they weren't meant to be. Whilst Fabian was one of the most unassuming and mild tempered men at Hogwarts, Lily seemed to be finding more and more reasons to be angry with him. His constant pandering to her, the need he had to see her all the time, the list continued. And if you asked her why? Well, she herself didn't know.

All she knew was she was frustrated.

_Let the right one in _

_Let the old dreams die _

_Let the wrong ones go _

_They do not _

_They do not _

_They do not see what you want them to _

_Oh ... _

Remus Lupin, another good male friend of hers, sat her down to talk about it.

'Lily, you're not happy. He's not the one for you'

Lily turned her dazzling green eyes to stare deep into his, almost accusingly. 'You're just saying that because you want me to date your mate.'

Remus smiled. 'Not everything is a conspiracy against you for James, Lil.'

She scowled at him.

'I just want you to be happy.'

'I am!' she protested weakly. 'Everything is great, I'm just stressed with NEWT's'

'That's a lie and you know it.' He sighed. 'Lily, you have to know when to let the wrong ones go.'

And as soon as she heard those words, she knew.

An hour later word was all over the school Lily had broken up with Fabian.

_Let the right one in _

_Let the old things fade _

_Put the tricks and schemes (for good) away _

There was one man who thought he was the one for Lily, but that just didn't fit into her plans. They weren't friends. And she didn't think they could be friends, especially not long enough to last three years.

James Potter had a million schemes to make Lily see how they were made for each other, and Lily had a million schemes to avoid seeing his face.

Because when she did? She exploded. He had the power to make her so mad that she couldn't think straight.

But at the beginning of 7th year that all changed. Both appointed as Head's of the school, they put their differences aside to work amicably together.

No more tricks. No more schemes.

Surprisingly, for Lily at least, they became fast friends.

_Ah ... I will advise _

_Ah ... Until my mouth dries _

_Ah ... I will advise you to ... _

_Ah ... let the right one slip in _

_Slip in _

_Slip in _

Her friends were always telling her to drop the foolish "friends for 3 years" nonsense, find a nice guy and settle down.

She didn't agree.

And it didn't help that their opinion of a nice guy was James Potter.

From the beginning of his courtship of her, her friends had incessantly nagged her to give him a chance. She point-blank refused.

They begged, pleaded, stayed up all night trying to make her accept.

They begged in vain.

_And when at last it does _

_I'd say you were within your rights to bite _

_The right one and say, "what kept you so long ?" _

_"What kept you so long ?" _

_Oh ..._

After 3 months of being friends with James Potter, she found herself sitting with him in the Heads common room doing homework.

She looked over at him and suddenly, shockingly, realised that she was hopelessly in love with him and always had been.

She gave a slight gasp.

His head jerked up, concerned. 'Alright, Lily?'

'James.... I - oh Merlin' her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly parted, and she suddenly flushed red, her brilliant green eyes flashing up to meet his hazel ones.

'I think I'm in love with you James' she frowned, pondering it.

A rare, radiant smile crept onto James' face.

'Good.' He said, firmly. 'Because I most definitely love you.'

A small laugh escaped her lips, and she raised her hand towards his face.

'Excellent' she murmured, before moving in to place a soft kiss on his check.

His eyes fluttered shut momentarily then flicked urgently back to meet hers when she drew back.

'Go out with me Lily' he half demanded, half asked.

'Ok' she replied, unable to keep the smile off her face.

He grinned, then smirked. 'I told you we'd be together. What took you so long to realise?'

She laughed. 'Shut up James.'

In a way she was right about her dreams. The only thing she got wrong was the fact that it only took months, not years.

But it doesn't matter. Either way she found her 'one'

* * *

AN: Not sure how I feel about this story. But if I don't upload it now, I never will.


End file.
